Poland
Republic of Poland|translate = Rzeczpospolita Polska|image1 = Poland.png|Male Fem! Poland.png|Female Poland flag.png|Flag Poland coat of arms.png|Coat of Arms |author = countryhumans (male) dimi (female)|dates_of_life = 1918 The Republic of Poland|capital = Warsaw|official_language = Polish|population = 38,433,600|currency = Złoty (zł)|National food = Pierogi}} Poland 'is a country in Central Europe, it shares its borders with Germany, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania, Russia and has access to the North Sea. Poland is also a member of the European Union. They are a very famous Countryhumans character and the base of Countryhumans: Countryballs. Description Appearance Male Poland is represented as usually wearing a white shirt with a light brown pullover on it. The rest of his clothes vary. He also enjoys wearing sweaters. He is occasionally depicted with angels' wings because of the design on the coat of arms. Female Poland can wear similar outfits like the male version, however, this version has angel wings more commonly represented, as Poland can be seen as sweet. She also tends to wear more feminine clothing. Poland is also represented, like Hungary, with a military suit of commanders of the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth. Personality Even if Poland is an alcoholic, they’re still a sweet, very helpful person. They often have nightmares about the last century, which was disastrous for them; Poland is also rather naive, but not innocent. Sometimes, Poland might be depicted as depressed, sad or more dangerous, and can also be seen as rebellious due to history, and the differences between them and the other Slavic countries. Poland is also very attached to their religion, which is Catholicism. Interests * Beer * Vodka * Pierogi * Beetroot soup Flag meaning Poland's Flag has more historical meaning and straight to the point meaning that most other flags. As seen, Red and White are the National Colors of Poland and are taken from other polish Historical entities such as The Commonwealth which established many of the symbols of today's Poland. History 450: First Slavic settlements 910-1138: The beginning of Poland as a country 1138-1320: The breakdown of districts 1569-1795: Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth The Joint Crowns of the Kingdom of Poland and the Grand Duchy of Lithuania covered the periods which brought on the height and decline of Poland's power, it was established in the Union of Lublin, however, they were in a de facto personal union, at this point it was an elective monarchy, similar to how the Vatican functions today. The Commonwealth reached its golden age in the early 17th Century, it's parliament was made up of powerful nobles at this point and each one of them was at this point, reluctant to enter the 30 years war. During its golden age, it sustained itself under pressure from the Tsardom of Russia, the Ottoman Vassal States, and of course, the Kingdom of Sweden, It would begin waning after several blows were struck such as the uprising of the Ukrainian Cossacks, and the Kingdom of Sweden. Around this point in the waning days, John III Sobieski was elected King of Poland and Grand Duke of Lithuania. He made a pact with the Holy Roman Empire, the Claimant to Rome supported by the pope, to protect from the Ottoman empire. In 1683, the battle of Vienna took place, likely one of the most famous battles of Poland Lithuania, where a force of Polish Infantry and Cavalry brought on the largest cavalry charge in history, routing the Ottomans and kicking off the proper phase of the Great Turkish War, which would see the Ottoman empire driven permanently south of the Danube, never to threaten central Europe again. Of course, before this would happen, Poland Lithuania would game the nickname "The Bulwark of Christianity" for its century-long defense against Muslim Advance. By the 18th century, a great destabilization happened within the Commonwealth, bringing it to the brink of the Civil war. An outright war would begin between the king and his nobles, in 1715. The Tsar of Russia Peter the Great had brought on Mediation, which he would use to further weaken Poland Lithuania. The Tsar himself was present at the Silent Sejm, which limited the size of the Polish Lithuanian Army to 24,000 men. He would proceed to banish the King's Saxon army and specify funding for the military around this point. In 1768, the Commonwealth would become a protectorate of the Russians, forever ending its true power as Poland Lithuania. 1795-1815: Poland is out of map due to partitions In 1772, the first partition took place. It was carried out by Prussia, Russia, and Austria The second partition took place in 1793, however only Prussia and Russia took part, not including Austria. The final partition took place in 1795, with all 3 empires taking part and with Poland out of the map for 123 years. Though Poland as a country didn't exist, during the 19th a lot of famous polish people were born and polish culture lived on. Things like the Duchy of Warsaw and Congress of Poland helped, too. 1815–1918: Congress of Poland 1939-1945: WWII On September 1, 1939, the armies of Nazi Germany and the USSR occupied Poland, starting WWII. During those 4 years of war, many Jews were captured and sent to concentration camps, which most were located in Poland. Two of the most known ones are Auschwitz and Treblinka. 2.9 million Polish Jews were killed and 2.8 million ethnic Poles were killed, too. However, during these times, Poland had helped defeat the European Axis powers along with the other Allies. The Polish Cipher Bureau helped crack the Enigma Code along with the British and French. During the Battle of Britain, Polish squadrons helped the RAF and had achieved 769 kills during this time. Poland also took a great part in the Battle of Monte Cassino and during the Warsaw Uprising of 1944, they also fought bravely against the German army. However, the Soviets had committed genocides including Katyń and Wołyn. Poland was considered to be the 4th largest group contributor in Europe. 1947- 1989: Satellite state of the USSR Although Poland was never part of the USSR, it was a puppet/satellite state during these times. Shortly after WWII, Poland adopted a communist government. During these times, there were many riots and marches in order to stop Poland from being communist. This lead to many imprisonments and deaths of protesters. Not many people draw/ feature this version of Poland and are not at all known. Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Poland's government is a democratic republic, where the president and prime minister are heads of the country. Diplomacy Poland's relations with most of its neighboring countries are seen as extremely good, signing papers to replace links broken by the Warsaw Pact. It is allied with: The United States, Australia, Turkey, Canada (part of NATO with Poland) Since it is also part of the EU, it has a good economic, and military relationship, with mostly all of Europe. Thirdly, it is part of the Visegrád group, meaning Hungary, Slovakia and the Czech Republic are all allies to Poland. Geography The geography of Poland is mostly made up of densely-wooded forests and over 2,000 small lakes. The Baltic coast has two naturally-occurring harbors, and South Poland is made up of vast plains. The lowlands have been formed by glacial erosion and the highest mountains in the region run across its borders. Poland's total area is about 312 679 km²(69th). Relationships Family * 'Belarus — cousin * Bosnia and Herzegovina — cousin * Bulgaria — cousin * Croatia — cousin * Czech Republic — brother/sister * Estonia — mother-in-law * Finland — father-in-law * Latvia — stepbrother/stepsister * Lithuania — sister-in-law * Montenegro — cousin * North Macedonia — cousin * Russia — cousin * Serbia — cousin * Slovakia — brother/sister * Slovenia — cousin * Ukraine — cousin * Austria — sister-in-law * Hungary — husband (depends on the person) Friends * Germany — friend * Sweden — good friend * Spain — good friend * France — good friend * Ireland — good friend * Malta — good friend * Malaysia — friend * United States — good friend * Ukraine — friend * Italy — good friend * European Union * NATO Neutral * Japan - "Why are you ignoring me?" Enemies * Third Reich — "I hate you, I hate you all! I will put you in Auschwitz 2.0.! You'll regret it when you come back!" * USSR — "Same thing, good that you don't exist anymore! Ruled me for 44 years! He was a big bully!" * Belarus * Russia Past Versions * Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth Opinions Germany Poland about Germany}} When they are not talking about the past they are getting along pretty well. Still, they shared Poland during the XIX century and then invaded him again with the USSR during World War 2. Germany apologized and even when they have their arguments, Poland forgave them for most of the bad things. Russia Poland about Russia}} Relations between Poland and Russia have been tense and strained with ups and downs. due to the USSR (Russia’s past self) invading Poland, and killing its people during WW2. It also has been strained with modern relations, too. In the 2010 plane crash, Russians suspected Poland. And in the 2014 airliner shoo down, Poland canceled the Russian year in Poland, and Russia canceled the Polish year in Russia, in 2015. So far, it’s extremely hateful and tense. Slovakia Sweden Sweden and Poland have been friends and had one another's backs. They're very close and act like siblings, although sometimes their friendship is interrupted by a certain someone. European Union Poland is a member of the EU since May 2004 but their diplomatic relations date back to 1988. Malaysia Poland started supplying Malaysia with his tank, PT-91. Malaysia is also the most important economic and trading partner for Poland in Southeast Asia. Poland has also given Malaysia 'Halal' (term of being allowed to use or eat for Muslims) food certificates, which are very hard to get. Poland could be seen with Malaysia, along with other Southeast Asian countries. Moldova The history of what is today Moldova has been intertwined with that of Poland for centuries. The Polish chronicler Jan Długosz mentioned Moldavians (under the name Wallachians) as having joined a military expedition in 1342, under King Ladislaus I, against the Margraviate of Brandenburg. Poland and Moldova in fanworks are uncommon, but they can be seen with other European countries. In common, they both resent Russia a lot. Trivia * Poland and Hungary usually share the same male and female designs. References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poland * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Poland * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geography_of_Poland ru:Польша pl:Polska Category:EU members Category:Country Category:Europe Category:Characters Category:Slavic countries Category:Everything Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:NATO members Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries Category:Central Europe Category:Eastern Europe Category:Visegrád Members Category:UN Members Category:G6 members